


Window into a Breed's Soul

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: A set of tales about the half-breeds in the Fallout/Illuminati Legends-verse.





	Window into a Breed's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: Diversity I2: a drabble collection consisting of drabbles 50-500 words; Include the Word boot camp #12: quiet; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration.

Even before he obtained Keramon as a partner, quiet Kenshin Mori knew something was not right about himself. He was more the introverted type and didn't have the courage to speak much. Not because he was afraid, but because of his own insecurities at not having a present biological father.

His hair? No one had strawberry-blonde hair back then.

His eyes? They were violet and the students called them 'otherworldly'.

Not to mention the fact he always seemed to have boundless energy, even when his classmates and other students became exhausted from the long home-school hours.

He asked his mother time and time again who his real father was, because the man who lived with them now couldn't possibly have been his father. She didn't answer, though.

Kenshin never got an answer from his mother, not even on the day of the 'car accident'.


End file.
